


What it means to be a Malfoy

by Wheezleliesl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dark Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Payback, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezleliesl/pseuds/Wheezleliesl
Summary: Lord Voldemort is angry. Lucius has failed to bring him the prophecy he needed. He takes it out on what is his most dear; his family. To teach Lucius a lesson, the dark lord has something sinister brewing in his mind. The culprit being his daughter: Lyra Malfoy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is an absurd fanfiction and honestly, could be classified as a Explicit Dark story. Warning! if sexual abuse triggers you- don't read it. If you have a huge daddy kink- read it. This could be continued into a longer book. Writing smut and sexual fantasies are one of the many joys in life and if anything, I hope you enjoy it too.

It began in the middle of the night. Lucius awoke abruptly from his slumber, feeling the mark on his arm burn into his skin. He was lying so comfortably in his king sized bed that he had almost dozed off back to sleep. A bit groggily, Lucius reached for his wand that lied perfectly on his bedside table and pointed it at the clock with a simple Lumos.

_3:33 am_

“The bloody devil.” He cursed quietly. What could the dark lord possibly want of him at this hour? Confused, Lucius raised himself out of his bed and walked over to his mahogany wardrobe to get dressed quickly. With a bit of a scowl, Lucius fastened his cufflinks as quick as he could.

“Lucius?” Narcissa questioned with a tired voice, turning around in bed. “What are you doing?”

“I was summoned.” Lucius responded in an irritated voice as he tied his hair with a black ribbon. Standing in his full deatheater regalia, Narcissa looked at him with worry. Getting out of bed herself, she quickly walked over to him.

“Go back to bed, darling.” Lucius told her quietly. Holding her close to him, Lucius grabbed her head and planted a soft kiss onto her forehead. “I won’t be long.”

However, Narcissa couldn’t rest from then on. She knew that when her husband was away, away with _him,_ she would never rest until she saw him back unharmed. No missing limbs or loose teeth.

Lucius quietly walked out of the master bedroom, leaving his wife behind with worry. He was aware she wasn’t going to follow his orders. When Draco was still a babe, she would cradle him all night and await for him to return. Sometimes she would have fallen asleep when Lucius returned.

Quietly walking through the dark corridor, Lucius directed himself downstairs with a lingering fear into his gut. He started panicking about the various things the dark lord could want from him. When he reached the living room, there he was.

Standing in front of the burning fireplace, Voldemort had been waiting for Lucius to obey his summon. Nagini slithered across the floor, circling around the dark lord.

Trying his very hard not to get angry, Lucius bowed curtly. “My lord.” He whispered.

He was angrier than Lucius expected. As quick as you could say pureblood, Voldemort turned around and has his wand raised in attack. “Crucio!”

“Hghn.” Lucius sank through his knees and shut his jaw tightly as he endured the heavy jolting pain through his body. “-my l-lord- please.”

“You betrayed me!” Voldemort spat, his red eyes burying into Lucius’ soul. “You have failed me, Lucius. I gave you one job and you betrayed me.”

Lifting the curse, Voldemort grabbed him by his collar. “Is that all you can do? Are you even a competent wizard, Lucius?”

Slightly agitated, Lucius cleared his throat. “I am a Malfoy, my lord.”

As if it was disgusting him, Voldemort grimaced and dropped his hand, turning around to pace in circles. “I have heard enough about your family, Lucius! Your father has testified time and time again how _pure_ you all are. What a great family you all are…”

Lucius pulled himself upright and straightened his jacket. “We always have been pure, my lord.”

As if something clicked in his mind, Voldemort turned around, his red eyes staring at the blonde man. “Not only have you failed me- you have failed your own family! Abraxas Malfoy would turn around in his grave if he heard you dropped the prophecy!”

Trying to keep control of his anger in front of the dark lord, Lucius bit down on his tongue as he stayed quiet.

“Bring them here.” Voldemort ordered.

Fear suddenly seeped into Lucius’ body. “Here?” he repeated. “My lord, they are asleep.”

Voldemort looked at him dubiously. “Then wake them!”

Emotionless, Lucius bowed his head. “Yes, my lord.”

Lucius walked out of the living room with a heavy fear in his gut. It was from then on that he realized the dark lord wasn’t only going to harm him. He wanted to make him pay where it hurt. And what most precious was to Lucius was his family.

Quickly walking up the staircase, Lucius headed for the master bedroom. The door already had been open. Walking inside, Lucius found Narcissa already dressed, looking at him with a worried expression. “You have been listening.” He stated.

Narcissa walked over and hugged him tightly. “You wake Draco. I’ll get Lyra. Quickly.”

Nodding, Lucius walked right out after Narcissa and directed himself to the room of his heir. Guided by a few slow burning candles, Lucius stopped at his son’s bedroom door and knocked onto the wood with his cane a few times.

No response.

Lucius rolled his eyes and walked inside the dark bedroom. With large strides he reached the bed and turned on the candle on his nightstand. “Wake up, Draco!”

Groggily, Draco opened his eyes as he frowned at the standing figure of his father. “Father? What are you doing here!?”

“Get dressed.” Lucius ordered. “The dark lord has requested your presence.”

Fear creeped into Draco as he quietly got out of bed, moving to his closet wearing nothing but boxers. His eyes went to his father who waited impatiently. Blushing, he quickly pulled a shirt over his head. “Father- can you..”

Lucius took note of what he was requesting. Raising an eyebrow he snorted softly and turned to stand in the doorway. “Hurry.” Was all he said as he left Draco’s bedroom.

In Lyra’s room, things went a little bit different…

“You can tell the dark lord that I’m sleeping!” Lyra hissed, her back turned to her mother who had been sitting at her bedside, trying to get her to come out of bed.

“Lyra…” Narcissa looked at her more severely. “Come.”

However, Lyra didn’t budge as she groaned. “It’s not like he’ll notice I’m not there.”

Narcissa bit onto her lip as she reached a point of irritation she couldn’t quite handle anymore. Lyra definitely got her father’s stubbornness and feel for dramatics. “Your presence is requested as well! Now you will get dressed and come downstairs at once, or I will have to haul you out of bed with your pyjamas on!”

Realizing her mother was starting to get quite angry, Lyra turned around and looked at her. “Do you think the dark lord wears pyjamas?”

Sighing, Narcissa looked at her with a passive face. “It’s not my position to wonder about such things, Lyra. And neither is yours. Now come out of bed and get dressed.”

Defiantly, Lyra seemed adamant on staying in bed. “No! It’s bloody four in the morning! You can tell that creep to learn morals.”

Narcissa’s anger rose to new heights. In the flash of a moment, she slapped her daughter’s cheek.

Shocked, Lyra clutched her cheek. “Auw! Why did you do that!?”

“Merlin, You are incorrigible!” Narcissa huffed out loud and went to stand up. “You have to listen to me Lyra!”

Just then the door opened and Lucius watched the two women with a raised eyebrow. “Go downstairs, Narcissa.” He told her quietly.

Sighing out of relief, Narcissa walked towards the door and looked him in the eye. “Make sure she gets dressed, Lucius.” She told him tiredly. Lucius nodded curtly and closed the door behind her. His eyes fell onto his daughter, whom by now, had already skipped out of her queen sized bed and was making her way to him. “Father! She slapped me across my face, I-“

He held up his hand. “Tut. Tut.” He silenced her, hovering above his fourteen year old daughter. “Get dressed, Lyra.”

“But, I-“ Lyra interceded.

“Get dressed.” Lucius ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Frowning, Lyra hung her head and quickly walked to her wardrobe, getting out a simple dress to wear.

As she shimmied out of her night robes, Lucius sighed and waited by his spot at the door with a thumping headache. “Why must you defy your mother so?” he asked her as she dressed herself in the dark. “Draco didn’t question the dark lord’s commands. Why do you not listen?”

In the dark, Lyra pulled the black dress over her head and zipped herself up. “Perhaps I don’t want to.” She told him quietly.

Lucius sighed. “Then you must act like you do.”

Lyra quickly stepped into a pair of low heels and picked up a brush to comb her crazy bed head hair.

Impatiently, Lucius opened the door. “Are you nearly ready?”

“Almost!” she groaned, putting a pin in her hair. Before trying to check her tired face in the dark mirror. It was hard to judge herself when it was pitch black.

“You used to take shorter.” Lucius commented.

Lyra rolled her eyes. “I want to look nice!” she commented. Back then, going downstairs with a bed head was the least of her worries. Now, she cared how she looked like. Especially if the dark lord was going to meet her for the first time. Not that she was doing it for him- she just didn’t want to look like a slouch. It was unladylike- as her mother told her.

“Why would you want to look ni-“ Lucius commented to himself before getting irritated. She was stalling. “Lyra, come now!”

“Fine!” she groaned, leaving her stationary to walk out of the door with her father. “You both are so annoying tonight!” she complained as Lucius walked her to the staircase downstairs.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Lucius sighed to himself in a whisper. He came to a halt at the top of the staircase and looked down at his daughter with a serious expression. “You will only speak when you are spoken to, understood?”

“Aye, captain.” Lyra muttered, rolling her eyes.

Grabbing her wrist tightly, Lucius raised his eyebrow. “Am I being clear?”

”You were speaking to me!” Lyra defended herself.

Lucius tightened his grip on her arm as he pulled her roughly to him. “I said. Am I being clear?”

Trying to wriggle out of his grasp, Lyra looked her father in the eyes. He was scary when he got physical. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He let go of her wrist and turned around, walking down the staircase without another word. Lyra grimaced and mimicked her father’s words behind his back as she held her wrist for a second, rubbing over it as if to ease the pain.

Walking inside the living room, Narcissa and Draco were already standing before the dark lord as they all waited for them. Lyra watched as her Father went to stand next to her mother and grabbed her hand. Lyra approached and went to stand next to Draco. Her eyes reached his once and Draco seemed to be just as afraid as she was starting to become.

It looked like the dark lord had infiltrated her living room. Her house, better said. Looking down at the ground, she noticed Nagini had been slithering in front of them. Uneasily, Lyra focused her eyes onto Voldemort, who turned his red shot eyes at the Malfoy family in front of him.

“Draco.” Voldemort turned his eyes onto the Malfoy heir, who looked up with a bit of fright in his eyes. “What would you to a betrayer?”

Narcissa looked at her son with worry as her husband pinched her hand slightly in comfort. She knew the dark lord was playing games by now.

“Well?” Pressing further, Voldemort was seemingly impatient with the slow response.

Holding it together, Draco stared at the ground. “I would kill them.”

Voldemort stared at him for a few minutes before he laughed. “Ha! Do you hear that Lucius?”

Lucius shut his jaw tight as he looked a the dark lord. “Draco didn’t understand the implied meaning behind your question, my lord.”

Realizing they were talking about his father, Draco’s face could only be described as utter terror

Narrowing his eyes, Voldemort looked at Lucius. “And you do?”

Bowing his head slightly, Lucius felt humiliated. “Forgive me for assuming so, my lord.”

“Indeed.” Voldemort replied before talking to his snake, Nagini for a while. They two were hissing at each other in various lengths and to Lyra it seemed as if they were having a real conversation. He did look like a ruddy old wizard who had lost his marbles, she thought.

With a hiss, Nagini slithered up Voldemort’s leg and went to rest across his lap. The dark lord shot his eyes at Lyra, smiling at her creepily. She was looking at the ground and Voldemort could only describe her as shy, however when he pried further into her mind, not only did he hear her real thoughts about him but he smelled the fear she held for snakes. His eyes burned as if a new idea had been planted in his sinister, evil mind.

“Do you like pets, my dear?” He asked Lyra.

The youngest Malfoy felt uneasy as he called her ‘my dear’. She was on her toes since Draco had made such a blunder, she didn’t want to come off as stupid. “No, my lord.” She told him quietly.

Eyeing her body, Voldemort took in her short dress that hid her figure. She seemed to be just thirteen, if not, fourteen. The very thought of taking her innocence right there and then, in front of her own family as they watched, made his cock throb a little. Her innocence, her inexperience and the sheer vile and evil nature of the act, just sounded so tempting in his mind at the moment. Looking at Nagini, he stroke past her scales a bit. “Come.” He ordered.

Lyra looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. She hoped she would hold her back, stop her from approaching the dark lord but there was only so little that Narcissa could do at that moment. Helpless, Lyra slowly approached the dark lord and her eyes went to the snake in his lap.

“Would you like to pet her?” Voldemort asked, his eyes burning onto Lyra creepily.

Lyra wanted to walk away and yell, no you creep! But she couldn’t do that. Her eyes landed onto the scales of the large snake, which seemed slimy and slippery. She cleared her throat and nodded softly. “Y-yes, my lord.”

Voldemort smirked as he watched her reach out tentatively to the snake. Nagini didn’t feel slimy or slippery at all. She felt smooth and rough all at the same time. Lyra drew back her hand after having touched her, glad it was over.

“Should I kill your father, Lyra?” he asked her.

Shocked by this question, Lyra turned around and watched as her father started to choke on air. Her eyes strayed onto his face, which was turning red from the lack of air he was inhaling. She panicked, gravely. She never imagined to be the one to decide over the fate of her father’s death- it felt like it was too grave of a decision to make.

Narcissa looked at her daughter with pleading eyes, shaking her head as if to instruct her what to say. “Lyra.” She pressed.

Draco looked at his sister, standing struck like a caught doe in distress as his father fell to the ground, losing control of his footing. Why didn’t she say anything!?

“Let her be!” Voldemort shouted. “Lyra can decide this herself.” He smirked.

Lucius lied onto the floor in agony, his face turning blue from the lack of air. He felt humiliated. In his own house. And who was Voldemort targeting? His teenage daughter. “L-y…” he got out of his mouth.

Lyra started crying. She didn’t want to see her father like this- it felt so unlike him. Degraded like that on the ground. Turning around, she finally could gather the courage to utter a word. “-N-No, please. Please let him go!” she stuttered.

Looking at her expectantly, Voldemort leaned back in Lucius’ armchair. “And what will you do for it?”

Panicking, Lyra turned her head as her father started kicking the ground. “Anything! I’ll do anything! Please make it stop, you’re killing him!” she quickly promised.

Seemingly pleased with this answer, Voldemort lifted the curse off Lucius and watched as he heavily gasped for air. “Very well.”

Narcissa bend down to aid Lucius, giving him a hand to stand up again. Lucius angrily shut his jaw and grabbed his wife’s hand, hoisting himself upright to stand tall again. He coughed, not being able to hide his rough condition.

Draco looked like he was going to shit himself. He felt like it was his fault- he told the dark lord he would kill a betrayer. His sister was scared and all he could think about was how horrible it must’ve been to stand next to him.

It was all the more horrible when Voldemort looked at Lyra with his intrusive eyes and ordered her something she would never have thought to hear from him: “Undress.”

Lyra widened her eyes as she stared at him. Unable to process what he had just said to her. “M-my lord?”

Narcissa looked stricken. She thought the dark lord would rape her daughter- right in front of them all and that there was nothing she could do to protect her. It hurt so much, she couldn’t help herself as a tear ran down her stoic facial expression.

“You said you would anything. Undress.” The dark lord smirked, his eyes on Lucius. He knew he had him. Had him where it hurt. By the pang of fear that he sensed in his aura and the way his eyes stared onto his daughter, Voldemort knew he was going to relish what were to happen next.

Lyra started to sob as she removed her dress- carefully unzipping it with shaky hands as she tried to block the dark lord out of her mind. He creeped inside- it felt as if he had already raped her without doing anything physically. Tears fell down her soft cheeks as she stood in her underwear in front of him.

“Lucius.” Voldemort stared at the man who was looking at the ground by now. “Look at her!” he ordered.

Tearing his eyes away from the floor, Lucius looked at his crying daughter. There she was. His little girl. Tearing strains in his heart. The complete terror onto her face and helplessness formed a large lump inside his throat. He couldn’t bear not to cry himself but he held himself back, having years of practice with situations like these. Extreme Torture.

Turning his eyes onto Lyra, Voldemort looked at her expectantly. “Did I say you could finish? Undress. Completely.” He ordered, again.

Lyra felt ashamed. Stepping out of her kitten heels, she hesitated as she reached for the clasps of her bra. Her hands were shaking. A task so simple suddenly felt so heavy.

Smirking, Voldemort relished at the fear. He could practically drink from the seeping emotions off the girl. It was like fuel for his fire inside of him. Watching her expose her young, perky breasts, Voldemort turned his sight onto Lucius again. It was magical to see the restraint he had inside of him- if he didn’t knew any better, Voldemort would say he learned his lesson not to defy him.

Draco didn’t knew what was worse- that his sister was naked and weeping or that his body reacted to it in the most unexpected way. He immediately felt gross. Why was he getting harder by only looking at her? It was his little sister!

Lord Voldemort looked in his direction- which made Draco want to vanish. Why did he have to have hormones? It was ridiculous! Stupid body! Stupid Voldemort! Stupid world!, Draco thought bitterly as he clenched his fists.

Smirking, the dark lord watched as Lyra exposed her pink little cunt, adorned with a patch of white hair. Fresh. Young. Unexperienced. Afraid. Terrified. He could all sense it. And with every little bit of fear, he only felt his cock harden a bit further.

Narcissa was purely disgusted at the sheer evil pleasure that radiated from the dark lord. She had never thought him noble- but this was far beyond her imagination. Her eyes fell on Lucius, who seemed beyond mad. There was something behind his cool exterior that she could only describe as the same pain that she felt herself. Lucius pinched harder in her hand, inhaling deeper to control himself.

“My lord-“ Narcissa finally spoke up, gaining his attention and that of her daughter’s, whom looked at her mother with red puffy eyes.

“-Lyra hasn’t done anything. Please- let her go.” She begged, knowing full well she was threading on thin waters.

The dark lord laughed. “Let her go?” he repeated, standing up from the armchair- taking Lyra’s arm roughly in his pale bony hand. “Just as Lucius let go of the prophecy?”

Lucius grabbed Narcissa’s arm, who wanted to walk towards her daughter. “Narcissa.” He spoke, frowning. The way he said her name, radiated more emotion than she had ever heard from her own husband. Looking back at him, she seemed helpless. He shook his head, as if to hold her back from interfering.

The dark lord smirked, dragging Lyra over to a purple chaise lounge, dropping her roughly onto the expensive sofa. “Spread your legs.” He ordered.

“Lucius!” Narcissa hissed, staring at him with wide eyes, asking him to do anything. Something. He was being overshadowed by the dark lord and it felt humiliating.

Lyra cried so heavily, it felt like she was turning numb. “Please- Stop-“ she begged, not moving her legs.

Lucius was torn. He was about to break. He didn’t knew if he could watch his own daughter getting raped. The hatred inside of him only grew bigger as Narcissa kept expecting him to do something. Anything. He felt helpless and his heart had been beating so quickly- if he had been a day older, he would’ve suffered from a stroke. “I-I have learned my lesson, my l-lord.” He cleared his throat, walking forward a few steps.

The dark lord pushed Lyra back onto the chaise and laughed. “Have you, Lucius? Pray tell- what have you learned?” he looked at him with his eyes, glowing a sinister red.

“Failure goes not without punishment, my lord.” He told him seriously, looking down at the ground.

“We’re not in elementary- Lucius. You have failed me, gravely. You will have to make up for it.” He hissed.

Clenching his fists, Lucius felt the anger surge through his blood. “You-will not… _rape_ my own daughter, in my own house!” he yelled angrily.

Smirking, Voldemort was enjoying the mind game he had been playing with him. “Then who will? You have taken what’s most precious to me. Fair is fair. I will have to take what is yours.”

Staring at the ceiling- Lyra had not dared to move. She was afraid. Afraid for him and afraid for herself. Was she going out of this alive? How painful would it be? All these questions surged through her head- she had not noticed that the dark lord and her father were arguing so heavily- they had sent Draco and Narcissa out of the living room.

Confused, Lyra watched as her father and the dark lord were talking so quietly- it seemed they were coming to an agreement.

And what an agreement it was.

“Fine!” He hissed. Lucius looked at his daughter from across the room as the dark lord went to sit back down in Lucius’ arm chair.

“Father?” Lyra sat up, looked at his angry face- was it finally over?

With slow strides, Lucius felt his gut fall right into his stomach. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to do it. But he had to. Breathing heavily- Lucius felt he had a right to a drink. Perhaps if he had a glass of whiskey- it would be easier. But nothing could make it easier when you were about to rape your own daughter under force.

“Lie down, Lyra.” He ordered, standing in his full deatheater regalia in front of her. By the look on Lyra’s face, Lucius could already tell she knew what was happening.

“-Please…father-“ she begged, shaking her head.

Casting his eyes downwards, he breathed out heavily through his nose. He rubbed his face before sitting down on the chaise next to her. “Lie down.” He told her again, this time trying to smile at her. “I’m sorry.” He added softly.

Lyra looked at the dark lord- noticing him staring at her with his malicious red eyes. She couldn’t feel more uncomfortable than just now. Lying down, her eyes turned to her father, whom set aside his cane- resting against the wall. It was cold- a shiver ran down her spine as she dropped another tear. “I can’t-“ she protested.

“You can.” He told her- trying to ease her into the idea, including himself mostly. “We have to.” he told her- until Lyra understood that he didn’t wish to do this either.

They were puppets. Used. For the dark lord’s entertainment so that Lucius served his punishment. Lucius sighed again and his eyes fell onto her young developing body. Yes, she was beautiful. But it didn’t make it all the more difficult. “It will not hurt- I, will not hurt you.” He promised, his hand pushing a few strokes of hair out of her face.

Lyra looked up at him, staring into his eyes. It was her father. Perhaps the idea felt less scary than should it be the dark lord. But she didn’t understand why. Why her father had to- if he could’ve let the dark lord have his wicked way with her?

The dark lord however did not appreciate how gentle Lucius had been with her. “Fuck her already!”

With his jaw tightly shut, Lucius bowed his head. “Yes, my lord.”

Turning to Lyra, Lucius watched as she started to sob again. He had to strip it like a plaster. Quick and clean. Pushing himself to think of her sexually- already felt so wrong it made his cock turn flaccid.

The dark lord read him perfectly. He knew there wasn’t a more grave punishment for him- that he had trapped himself in a worse fate than could’ve been. Doing it himself. Smirking, his own cock throbbed at the thought of it. It was furiously evil.

Lucius blanked his mind. She was helpless. But the only thing he could do for her- was to prepare her. Wetting his fingers, Lucius carefully cupped her pink little pussy and let her adjust to the feeling of his touch.

Lyra felt ridiculous. She had never felt a hand down there before- much less have an orgasm. When her father started to move his fingers up and down- she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Blushing furiously, she looked up at her father. “Father-I-I”

“Shh.” Lucius silenced her, watching as his daughter’s pale cheeks adorned a small pink glow. “It’s okay. You may enjoy what you’re feeling, Lyra. It will help.” He told her quietly, finding her small clit that had been perched above her vagina neatly. Stroking it once, he watched as another moan escaped her mouth. He couldn’t deny that the sounds she started to make were making him a little tighter in his pants.

Perhaps it was better. Perhaps it was better for now to enjoy making her feel a certain type of ecstasy that she had never felt before. With that in mind, Lucius lowered his face onto her perky breasts and licked, sucked and nipped onto her pink little nipples. Her skin was so soft- he had never truly felt a skin softer than hers. “Relax.” He told her.

Lyra couldn’t help but clench her thighs together- it tickled something inside of her that she had never felt before. It felt like a hunger that had to be sated. Doing as her father ordered, she relaxed her legs and gasped loudly when she felt his finger enter inside of her.

Fuck, she was tight, Lucius thought. “Good girl.” He praised automatically as his hand started to rub her clit with his thumb and finger her with his middle finger. The moans and squeals from Lyra started to sound more and more encouraging to his body- he was practically ready to fuck her.

“…Hmmm…” Lyra couldn’t help but moan. It just escaped her mouth- and if she tried to restrain herself from doing so- it only went out louder. She felt so wet- so wet that she forgot that it was her father who made her feel this way. “Please-“

She widened her eyes. Lyra couldn’t believe what she just said.

Lucius seemed surprised as well but hadn’t commented further onto it. She was horny. It made total sense to him- to want him. And how tight her pussy felt around his finger- Lucius couldn’t help but feel a need to fuck her too. It was cruel. Disgusting. And his mind had been fighting his body for a while- but he had to give over and let his body take control. He _had_ to.

Her body was calling out to him- she began bucking her hips. It was very hard not to rip off his trousers and fuck her raw. But she was still a virgin and Lucius Malfoy wasn’t evil.

Lyra heard a belt drop loose and watched as her father grabbed her legs- positioning himself in front of her. She inhaled sharply as he looked at her. A tear fell down her cheek as she felt him enter her.

Lucius bucked his hips forward-restraining himself a bit as the warmth engulfed around his penis. It felt too good to be true. He shuddered- his eyes focused onto her body, forgetting that he was fucking his own daughter until the thought drove him wilder. He couldn’t stop himself- holding both her legs, Lucius slammed into her pink little pussy and drove himself mad with lust.

He hadn’t noticed he was hurting her. It didn’t matter at that moment. Something else overtook his body and he could only describe it as madness.

Lyra cried out as her father stretched her vagina further. It felt rough- like a wound even. But when he began to rub her clit again, her pleasure started to rise again and the tickly feeling inside of her tummy began to build up once more.

Voldemort laughed in the background, dark and sinister.

It made Lyra cry out- as she began to feel overwhelmed by the tickling inside of her stomach. “Father-I-“

“Let go. Come for me, baby girl.” Lucius growled at her- watching as she turned her head backwards and grabbed onto the chaise. He felt her clench tightly around his cock, waving in her first orgasm. It felt so tight, Lucius came himself and rode out her orgasm with a few powerful thrusts. Moaning, he shuddered a bit as his seed spilled inside of her.

When the act was done, Voldemort began to clap into his hands. “Bravo! Lucius. Bravo!”

All hunger or lust had left his system. The only thing Lucius had been left with was his conscience. And it wasn’t nice. Pulling out- he tucked himself back in. He was a monster. Lyra would think so. Narcissa would think so. Draco would think so. His own family- his own daughter.

Lyra gathered herself as she wiped the salty tears from her face.

“Leave, child.” Voldemort ordered, his eyes on Lyra.

Standing up on the stone cold floor, Lyra felt a sticky fluid run down her leg as she gathered her clothes from the ground. Silently, she cast her eyes down at the ground as she ran out of the door- away from them. She was free. Away from him. Away from her father. Sobbing heavily, she watched as one of the house-elves walked towards her and handed her a tissue.

With a sorrowful look, Lyra grabbed it and ran up the staircase- ready to lock herself in her bedroom. However she was met with her mother at the top of the staircase.

Narcissa had been crying as well. She hugged her tightly to her chest- and Lyra only began to cry heavier. “Come- I have prepared you a warm bath.” She told her, directing her daughter with a heavy heart towards Lyra’s bedroom.

Lucius closed the door of the living room and walked towards his study with a tired look across his face. Emotionless, he opened a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a large glass of it. He wasn’t cheering. Or making a toast. He was going to drown himself in whiskey that night to soothe the terrors of what he had done to his family. And to himself. 

" _The bloody devil_." he spat. 


	2. A time for disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has reached a level of drunkness that causes the family to... fall into a drift. And trouble. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, warning shots! Spanking, included. Lucius tries to do smth with Narcissa- I mean... the chapter speaks for itself. Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 2** -

The following morning, Narcissa and Draco were sitting alone at the breakfast table. Lucius hadn’t even come upstairs last night and had taken his breakfast in his study. Lyra didn’t want to get out of bed and typically said she’d rather starve than go downstairs again. Sipping onto her tea, Narcissa had a rather tired look across her face. And for a long time, she didn’t ever seem tired or troubled- the Malfoys usually didn’t show their emotions often.

But Draco took a notice. “Mother-“ he paused, feeling the awkward tension between them. “Do you know if Lyra…” he looked at her awkwardly.

“Lyra’s fine.” Narcissa responded curtly. “Your sister will get better. Last night..” she stopped her sentence and prepared herself to tell her son the truth. “Last night should never have happened.” She told him, quickly. The eyes and ears around this house were always present and she didn’t want to sound as if she were a traitor to the dark lord. But she could despise him for what he did.

“Did the dark lord- did he…” Draco tried.

Narcissa shook her head. “No. He did not.” She replied- her face twisting a little as she felt a little bit of anger form inside of her.

Draco stared at his untouched breakfast for a couple seconds. “But who-……” he stopped, suddenly having figured out the puzzle. He scrunched his nose in disgust. “Father would never do such a thing!”

“Quiet, Draco.” Narcissa hushed him, frowning a little. She didn’t knew how to tell this him himself. Or herself. “Lucius did what had to be done.” She finished, picking up a spoon to eat her grapefruit.

Disgusted, Draco stood up from the table and walked away.

Narcissa breathed out through her nostrils, tired of the situation their family had gotten into. And this was just the beginning.

In the afternoon, when Narcissa was having her afternoon tea after shopping in Diagon Alley, she realized that her husband nor her daughter had shown their faces at all. Her eyes turned to the grandfather clock in the sunroom she had been sitting.

_3:47 pm_

“Dobby!” She called out for their house-elf, whom appeared quickly from his labouring duties and quickly bowed his head.

“Dobby is at your Service, Mistress.” He looked up at her with his big green expecting eyes.

Narcissa narrowed her eyelids and put down her teacup. “Has Lyra gotten out of bed yet?” she asked him.

Dobby seemed hesitant at first before he nodded furiously. “….Yes. Miss Lyra is in the rose garden.”

Arching an eyebrow, Narcissa looked out of the window to see if she could spot her daughter. Nothing. “Hm, well. What of Lucius?”

Dobby looked at the ground and pulled onto his pillowcase dress. “Eh… Master Malfoy has not left his study, Mistress.”

Narcissa breathed out through her nose, looking slightly annoyed. “Yes, well.. thank you, you may leave.”

“Yes…Dobby will leave you now, Mistress.” Dobby repeated, vanishing into thin air.

Standing up, Narcissa walked straight to her husband’s study and knocked onto his door. “Lucius?” she called out, worried he might have drunken himself into a coma.

He didn´t respond. Something shattered inside of the study that sounded like a glass. Alarmed, Narcissa tried to open the door but it was locked. Turning the handle a few times, she slammed onto the door. “Lucius! Open this door!” she called out, slapping the wooden door.

Hearing footsteps, Narcissa stepped back as the door swung open, revealing her husband still in his deatheater gear. She noticed his eyes were slightly swollen and red. “You reek of whiskey, Lucius.” Narcissa narrowed her eyes and stepped inside, closing the door quickly behind her. She didn’t need anyone to see him like that.

“I do?” Lucius asked, dazedly looking at his own attire and dropped the glass in his hand. It fell onto the ground and splattered in a thousand little pieces.

Narcissa ran to her husband as he lost his balance- almost falling forward. She caught his arms, holding him upright. “And you’re incredibly drunk…” she muttered, directing him to a chair. The white haired man which usually looked almost regal, now just looked like another drunk from knockturn alley.

“Lucius- Lucius look at me.” She snapped her fingers as he started to doze off. Setting aside her worry- she conjured a bucket for him to puke in. In her marriage- Narcissa had to do some things in order for the Malfoy family to remain pure and a well pureblood family- if preventing her drunk husband from reaching publicity or from word getting out that what went on yesterday, she would do it.

Lucius didn’t feel his body- it felt rather heavy. Trying to look at his wife, whom only reminded him of the horrible man that he is, Lucius looked away and tried to search for his glass of whiskey. Anything, anything had to help his drown this feeling away.

“Lucius!” Narcissa yelled at him, angrily. Snapping his head at her, Lucius tried to lift himself out of the chair. Staring at her husband- she wondered if this is what the dark lord intended to happen. “Go to bed.” She told him, narrowing her eyelids.

“I’m not to be demanded!” he yelled out loud all of the sudden, his eyes flaring. “You are my _wife_! Learn your place!” he drawled, swaying on his feet.

Narcissa stepped backwards as he came closer to her. Glaring at him, Narcissa pursed her lips. “You don’t mean that.” She told him indifferently, knowing he was just under influence.

Lucius reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders. “Do you think else?” he raised an eyebrow, his face hovering close to hers.

Confused by the situation, Narcissa tried to push him away from her. “Let me go- you’re hurting me.”

Lucius unconsciously tightened his grip onto her. “You’re afraid of me!” he accused her. “Gods, Narcissa, what do you think I am?”

“Drunk.” Narcissa solemnly responded, glaring at him. “Go to bed.” She repeated.

Lucius pushed her onto his desk. “Lucius! what are you doing?! Stop this instant!”

“I’m showing you that you don’t command me.” Lucius told her darkly- spreading her legs and clumsily trying to lift her dress in his drunken stature.

Annoyed, Narcissa kicked him away from her and hopped off the desk. “I’m not your slut!” she looked at him with disgust, quickly walking over towards the door.

Fazed, Lucius turned around and glared at her. “Narcissa- get here!” he ordered her, slurring a little.

Making a decision, Narcissa walked out of the door. She was done dealing with him.

Lucius felt the anger build inside of him as she just walked away from him. “Get in here!” he yelled angrily, following her quickly. “Don’t you walk away from me!”

The tone which he spoke to hear, it made Narcissa’s stomach swirl. She didn’t need another drunken rape- Lucius was very set on his ideas when he was under heavy influence. “Get away from me, Lucius!”

Sprinting after her, Lucius caught her arm and turned her around. “You little..”

She slapped his face. “Don’t you _ever_ think I’m going to submit to you like this!”

However, it only angered him further. Growling, Lucius pushed her against the staircase, which made Narcissa trip. “Do I have to make you listen?” he threatened.

Walking inside the manor, Lyra widened her eyes as she witnessed her father hovering above her mother, at the foot of the staircase, vaguely swaying a little. Standing still, she felt struck in her place, as if she was scared to make another move.

Seeing her daughter, Narcissa glared at Lucius. “Stop it Lucius- you’re behaving like a madman.” She hissed. “Think of the children-“ she pressed, her eyes turning to Lyra.

Lucius, drunk and angry, swayed in his step to look at the door. His little girl. “You.” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re the cause of this!” he slurred.

Opening her mouth, Lyra looked at him with offence. “What!? What do I have to do with this!?”

Pulling a face, Lucius rampaged forward towards Lyra, yanking her arm behind her back to place her hand onto his hard groin. “This!” The pure ecstasy that he felt through his daughter´s touch alone felt so euphoric he couldn´t see the sheer fear that radiated off of her.

“Lucius!” Narcissa, eyes wide, stood up from her place at the foot of the staircase and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Lucius. “Let go of her! Now.” She ordered.

Lyra felt his erection grow harder, but no matter how she tugged her hand away from him- he had a forceful and steady grip. She felt trapped.

Lucius looked down at Lyra, who looked at him with such horror- he couldn’t help but want to comfort her himself. “Lyra-“

“Let go, Lucius.” Narcissa warned. “I have not raised my wand in fifteen years but if you harm Lyra again- I won’t hesitate to hex you.” She told him, radiating concern.

Lucius dropped Lyra’s hand and spun around, staggering a little. “What’s the harm, really!? It’s not like any suitable husband would want to have her now!” he yelled out angrily. The dark lord had tarnished their family- and it wasn’t pretty.

“I’m not going to marry anyone!” Lyra protested.

Lucius turned and pointed a heavy finger at her. “You better be grateful we’ll find someone who would want to have you at all!” he yelled at her.

Lyra was seething. First her father took her virginity, now he’s accusing her of being the cause of his erection and to top it off, he wants to marry her off to some random pureblood bloke! “I hate you!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, running out of the house again. “Graaaahh!” she screamed in a high pitched grill voice, sinking down onto the fresh grass in the garden. Her knees got wet as she felt the dampness of the ground soak through her skirt. Tears violently escaped her eyes- so much her vision got blurred after a little while.

Lying on the ground- Lyra stayed there for a while. It felt like such a long time that when it began to grow darker, she was still lying there- out in the cold. Just like her father did, she wanted to grow numb. The pain inside of her felt too heavy and when Lyra turned onto her back, she looked up at the sky and teary eyed stared at the pink sunset. Nobody had come for her- not even dobby.

Nobody had reached out for her. Nobody had gone after her- cared for her. Stood up for her. Nobody told him not to do it. Nobody held him back- cursed him or slapped him. Her father became her worst enemy in just one night- that one night. He wasn’t himself. Lyra wanted to tell him- that he wasn’t her father. Because it didn’t feel like that anymore. It felt like Lucius Malfoy had turned into someone different- drunk and vicious. She had never seen him like that before and just like last night, Lyra was worried that she might’ve lost that Lucius forever.

And that hurt. It hurt deeply- she couldn’t help but long for her father. Her _real_ father. Long for yesterday afternoon- when they were both reading in the library and she had shown him what she had learned at Hogwarts so far. When he just ignored her with a smirk on his face as he was reading a book and told her he was proud of her. She wanted to banter with him- complain about her mother but all she wanted right now was to cry and cuddle with her. Her mother seemed like the only thing in her life right now that she could find solace with.

The worst thing of it all…. she didn’t hate it. What happened. Sex. Orgasms. Her body didn’t hate it- and that is why she hated her father for it. Because in that moment- it seemed like she wanted it too. But did she really? She wondered if her Father had put a spell on her- a magnetic energy that made her feel that tickly feeling inside of her stomach. Something that felt so good- she wanted to feel it again. But did she?

Confused with the turmoil inside of her, Lyra couldn’t help but grow so cold, she started to feel the iciness of the air again. She would probably grow a cold. Or become sick. Lyra didn’t like being sick- her mother always made her stay in bed all day. Decidedly, she got up from the ground and looked at the manor she called her home. It looked almost haunted at night. Huge and static. The peacocks were making noises in the yard as Lyra walked by- one of them showed their feathers and began to cock their head to their left. “Quit dancing, Zeus. You know Hera won’t fall for your beauty. She likes intellect, don’t you Hera?” Lyra told him, watching as the peahen shook herself and began to eat some of the grass. Lyra took that as a yes. Smiling slightly, she watched as Zeus didn’t give up and began to dance around Hera.

Leaving the peacocks behind, Lyra slipped inside the manor. It was probably an hour still before dinner. Lyra wondered if Draco had locked himself in his room- she hadn’t seen him outside on his broom or in the rose garden. Which he usually was.

When Narcissa heard Lyra enter, she walked out of the living room and stopped in her tracks at the sight of her daughter. Looking at her face- she sighed. “Lyra, you must understand…” she started, walking forward.

Lyra didn’t understand. “I don’t get it. Not at all. I’m- I’m confused and….and I- well,” she stopped, looking down at her shoes. She didn’t want to tell her mother she had these confusions about her own father. It… it didn’t feel right.

“You can tell me.” Narcissa pressed, taking her hands into hers. Looking at her expectantly, Lyra shook her head. “No?”

Lyra shook her head again.

Disappointed, Narcissa pursed her lips together. “Well… would you want to talk to someone else?” she suggested.

Frowning, Lyra looked at her mother. “Like who?”

Narcissa sighed, thinking. “Well, I don’t know, perhaps Severus?”

Thinking about having to talk to her own head of house about what happened felt worse than if she just threw herself out of her own window. Scrunching her nose, Lyra looked disgusted. “…No.”

Disappointed, Narcissa tilted her head. “Are you sure? I have invited Severus for dinner tonight. He will be here in a second- you could-“

“-No, mum. I’m not talking to Professor Snape. At least- not about that.” She pressed, standing her ground. Sighing, she looked at herself. “I- I’m going to rinse myself off.”

Watching as her daughter walked off, Narcissa felt the pain in her heart again. She wanted to help her- but it seemed like Lyra was a closed book. Just like Lucius. They were too headstrong.

When it was close to seven, the house elves had prepared a special feast. It seemed like Narcissa had tried to mend their family together by requesting all the favourite dishes of everyone to be on the table- excluding Severus for she didn’t knew what the dark haired man preferred on the table. Lucius walked inside the dining room, cane in hand. He was embarrassed about what happened, yet looked like his normal self, sobered and wearing rich clothing.

“You’re here, too?” He acknowledged Severus only little as he sat at the head of the table. “I don’t remember inviting you.”

Severus looked at Lucius with a bit of interest as he speculated something was going on. He usually wasn’t invited by Narcissa. “Yes…I believe the invite came from Narcissa, as I recall.”

Raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement, Lucius rested his cane against the table and watched Severus with a speculating eye. “Oh? Did she?”

Walking into the dining room, Narcissa wore a black dress that shone and glided past her body in an elegant curve. “Yes, I did, darling. We haven’t heard from Severus in such a long while- I thought it proper to invite him on the holidays once, don’t you think?” she spoke to Lucius, sitting down with a proper thin smile across her face. Lucius suspected she was up to something.

“I suppose. Forgive my manners, Severus.” Lucius apologized, nodding his head to him. “You are of course most welcome to join us at dinner. I simply wasn’t made aware, that’s all.” he looked at Narcissa, raising an eyebrow.

Smiling, Narcissa ignored her husband and looked at Severus. “Wine?” she asked.

Severus understood many things- and quite quickly. They were being so passive aggressive it made him want to walk away and eat dinner alone in his study, quietly. “Yes, thank you.”

Lucius watched as a house-elf conjured wine in Severus’ glass- including his own. He didn’t have them walking around the dining room- they were awful to look at. Gazing at the Hogwarts professor, Lucius tilted his head. “How is your… teaching job going?” he asked him, raising an eyebrow. “I do not understand how you can work under such a fool of a wizard.”

Severus eyed Lucius passively. “It is well.” He responded, giving away nothing of the circumstances.

“Well?” Lucius repeated, impressed. “If teaching at Hogwarts is ‘well’, I might admit myself into dragon taming. Come on, Severus… tell us the news.”

Severus sighed through his nose- grabbing the glass of wine to nip out of it. He would need it. “I believe the matter doesn’t concern you- since you are no longer a member of the governors board I should keep specified information about the school between its…walls.” He implied in a drawl and slow voice.

Lucius grabbed his own glass of wine and glared at him silently. “Yes… of course. Where are my manners…”

Narcissa held her own glass of wine, lifting it to her lips silently. The tension in the room was cut by Draco and Lyra entering. Draco frowned as he looked at his head of house. “Professor Snape.” He greeted him, confused at his presence but sat down at his appointed seat anyway.

Lyra sat down next to her professor, her eyes on her lap. She could sense her father- smelled his thick cologne and- and she needed to stop thinking about her father right now, Lyra thought.

Narcissa smiled at Draco stiffly as her eyes flickered between her daughter and her husband. “Won’t you greet our guest, Lyra?” Lucius interfered.

Stubbornly, Lyra looked at her professor. “Hello.” She replied shortly, returning to stare at her plate, ignoring her father’s stare. She felt his eyes on her, sending shivers up her spine. The tension inside of the room couldn’t be more awkward than it felt right now.

Soon enough, the whole family had been eating. Lyra was surprised to see that there was some mash on the table. Her mother usually didn’t care for it- since it was such a mundane food. Apparently it was ‘peasant’ food and Narcissa didn’t want her children to eat anything cheap as if they were a poor family. Lyra didn’t care- she loved mashed potatoes.

But her appetite wasn’t there.

Narcissa eyed her daughter suspiciously. “Won’t you eat something more, darling?” she asked her, watching as Lyra played around with her fork and some greens onto her plate. 

“I’m not that hungry, thank you.” She replied, smiling at her forcibly.

“Tch. Tch.” Lucius tutted and looked at his daughter with a passive face. “Eat something, Lyra. You will need to look your best tomorrow.” He implied.

Lyra frowned, confused. “Why? What’s happening tomorrow?” she asked.

Narcissa put down her fork and tilted her head at Lucius, wondering that herself as well. “Lucius? You haven’t mentioned anything.”

Looking at both women, Lucius smiled stiffly. “Cerebus Flint is visiting. He and I go way back- and it is important that Lyra makes a good impression, seeing as he wishes to ask her hand in marriage.”

Lyra snapped her head at her father. “Then I’d rather starve!”

Narcissa frowned heavily as she looked at Lucius, who seemed to be at the edge of reason. “Quiet, Lyra. You will do as you’re told-my decision is final. Cerebus will visit tomorrow.” Lucius spat.

Severus cleared his throat, putting down his napkin. “Lucius… perhaps, I speak out of turn, but it is not heavily frowned upon to wed someone so young of age? Fourteen, at that?” he pressed, quite shocked to hear this from his loyal friend.

“Narcissa was fourteen when she and I were promised- I do not see any issue.” He remarked, waving it off.

Severus grimaced, his eyes turning to Narcissa who seemed beyond mad but kept it all inside of her.

Pushing herself out of the chair, Lyra was beyond livid. “I hate you!” she spat, glaring in her father’s face as she walked away from the table, knocking his cane to the ground.

Lucius stood up as well, anger rising inside of him at the behaviour of his daughter. “Excuse me.” He dismissed himself from the table, grabbing up his cane and walked with a quick pace after her. “Lyra!” he called out, disappearing from the room.

Draco sat in his chair, not daring to move or utter a word. He was beyond shocked. He never expected father to behave like this- nor would he suspect Lyra would go away unpunished. If anything, a beating was in order.

Narcissa sighed deeply, being comfortable enough with Severus to show her true colours. “I hadn’t thought….” She whispered, shocked.

Severus shared her reaction, quite stilled himself. “Indeed.”

Putting down her own napkin, Narcissa tried to smile stiffly as she looked at Severus. “I’m sure Lucius will see reason.” She told him, not very convincingly. To be truthful, she was afraid that whatever happened between her husband and her daughter created a wedge big enough between their family, nothing would stop Lucius from trying to fix it in his way.

Lyra ran up the staircase, until she heard fast footsteps following her. Down at the foot of the staircase stood her father, who tapped his cane onto the ground with heavy authority. “Come down here or I will have to grab you myself. See to it that it isn’t the latter.” He raised an eyebrow, implying he didn’t need to touch her if unnecessary.

Biting her lip, Lyra felt like she was torn between saying no and obeying her father. She had learned long ago that his temper was not she wanted to deal with- but she couldn’t help but look at him with hatred in her eyes. “It’s not fair! Draco isn’t even betrothed and he’s older!” she whined, tears streaming down her face.

“Lyra. You will not cause a scene.” He ordered her, narrowing his eyes. “Stop that wallowing this instance!”

“I’m…I’ll run away!” she told him quickly, not thinking about her words.

Her father rolled his eyes, coming up the staircase. He grabbed his daughter’s arm quickly, who couldn’t help but struggle in his grip. Seizing her close, he looked her in the eyes. “Don’t you ever mention anything like that _ever_ again.” He hissed. “Do you hear me?” he pressed.

Lyra sobbed and shook her head. “I’m not marrying him!”

Tired with his daughter’s dramatic reaction, Lucius hauled her by the arm and walked towards his office. “You will marry him- you are damaged far enough. I won’t have you become an old maid.”

Thrown into the room, Lyra stumbled in her step and watched as her father closed the door. With his wand. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what he meant to do. “No! No… please! Father, you had promised.” She cried.

“And did you listen?” Lucius raised an eyebrow, clearly unaffected by her refusal. “I will _not_ tolerate being treated like this in my own home!” Lucius uncuffed his cufflinks, slowly folding up his sleeves.

Caught, Lyra didn’t have any choice but to let it rush over her. She had been in this position before and now that her father and her weren’t on good terms- it made it even worse.

Lucius grabbed up his cane, sitting down in the chair behind his desk. He watched his daughter expectantly and raised an eyebrow. “Do not waiver, child, you know your behaviour is not tolerated in this house- especially by me.”

Lyra didn’t want to be beaten. It felt humiliating. “Please- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.” Lyra budged, sinking before her father’s feet as she pleaded. “I will behave. I promise.”

“You know I can’t trust your word after your behaviour today- especially in front of a guest.” Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking down at his daughter’s figure on the ground before him. Pleading with big grey eyes. He couldn’t help his mind travelled to other acts that were done in the same position. Struggling with the idea, Lucius shook his head to himself and tapped his lap. “Lie down, Lyra.”

“Why him!?” Lyra repeated, not lifting herself across his lap.

Impatient, Lucius grabbed her arm and lifted her across his lap himself. Lyra yelped- sobbing harder. “Please-“

Ignoring her pleads, Lucius lifted up her skirts and pulled down Lyra’s panties. She was struggling- far too much. “Be still!”

Lyra sobbed heavily, screaming when her father’s cold and rough hand touched her bare ass.

_Smack!_

“First- You will learn to listen when I speak, is that understood?” Lucius told her, his voice still as authoritive as it was a couple minutes ago.

“Y-yes.” Lyra cried.

“Yes, what?” Lucius smacked her another time, watching as her perky white skin moved along with his hand.

“….Yes, sir.” Lyra repeated with a cry.

There she was, half naked on her father’s lap. Her feelings from last night rushed back through her and she became all too aware of the lingering hand on her behind. Closing her eyes, Lyra couldn’t help herself as she felt that need inside of her again.

Not noticing the situation at hand, Lucius smacked his daughter’s arse another time. He used to use his belt as a strap- or smack her with a cane but somehow he couldn’t help himself to grab it. “There’s a time for expression and a time for obedience. You must learn to obey me- as I am your father. You live by my will, you eat by my will and you will go to school, by my will. Everything in this house comes past me- if you were to escape, as you say so defiantly, you are left with nothing. I don’t see anyone in society that would want to take you in- much less harbour a _bloodtraitor_. Do you wish to betray your family?” he hissed, smacking her once more.

“…N-No.” Lyra cried, writhing in his lap.

“Good girl.” Lucius whispered. “Then do not say such things that could get you in said situation.” He threatened, grabbing her arm and pulling her upright.

“Because there are men- far worse than me, if you will, who would take advantage of you. _Mudbloods_ \- brainwashing you with their impurity. You wouldn’t dare to betray your family by conspiring with a mudblood would you, Lyra?” Lucius questioned, looking at his daughter who stood next to him with a teary face, her skirts fallen back down.

Shaking her head, Lyra frowned. “I haven’t done anything impure-“ she protested.

“No?” Lucius tilted his head, watching her strictly.

“No, sir.” She finished, sniffing as she wiped her eyes clean. “I… I will not betray our family.”

A slight smile spread across Lucius’ face as he nodded. “Yes, very good. You may leave.”

Lyra pulled her panties back up and quickly left to the door to leave as fast as she could. Turning the handle, she frowned. “The door is locked.”

“Oh, let me.” Lucius stood up from his seat and walked over, towering above his daughter as he opened the door with a whisper of some spell.

Lyra smelled his strong cologne again as her father’s build hovered above her. She sniffed, realizing her body was probably just confused. Afraid, she didn’t say anything as she left his office, quickly fleeing up the staircase to retreat to her bedroom.

Severus had left early- probably shocked by tonight’s events and left a word for Lucius that he would send him an owl. Lucius was left alone in his study again.

Tomorrow Cerebus would come to ask for a union with his son- Marcus Flint. It was typically the man of the household who would ask for her hand in marriage- seeing as Marcus was just a boy. The dark lord would be pleased- if not, delighted to have a union between two pureblood families. Lucius- was less delighted.

Pouring himself another whiskey, he drank it all quickly. He sighed deeply, realizing that he had to give away his little girl. Lyra could’ve had much better. She still could. But… he knew that when they would figure out she wasn’t intact, any nobler family would cast her aside. He had to act quick.

The flints were known to be of lesser influence- a much more mundane pureblood family, but rich nonetheless. Lucius wouldn’t dare to spend his billions of galleons on a marriage where he knew the opposing party would have no luck to keep his daughter content in the way she should be living her desired life. With comfort and luxury. And much less respect her after the news comes out.

He would have to speak to Cerebus first about that.

Someone knocked on his door. Surprised at the hour, Lucius called “Enter.”, turning around

“Sorry, Father, for disturbing you.” Draco apologized, but Lucius waved it off quickly and sat down behind his desk.

“Tit tat. What is it?” Lucius looked at him, crossing his legs.

Draco seemed unsure before he spoke again. “It was my fault.” He whispered.

“Sorry?” Lucius repeated, frowning as he didn’t understand.

Seemingly a lot more emotional about it than he let on, Draco shook a bit. “The dark lord- he would never have punished you or Lyra if I didn’t tell him I’d kill a bloodtraitor.”

Lucius looked at him with a serious expression. “Is that so? The dark lord would punish me either way- as it was his true purpose and I’m quite sure he has accomplished that.”

Draco stared at the marbled floor in silence.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, quite surprised. “Anything else?”

Draco felt a little bit stupid as he shook his head. “No, father.”

“Then you’re dismissed. Goodnight, Draco.” He told him, smiling curtly.

“Goodnight, father.” Draco bid, turning around to leave his office.

“Draco?” Lucius stopped him.

“Yes, Father?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You could not have prevented whatever happened last night. The cruelty of it has not left my system- nor do I think it has yours. But know that I did not do it because I wanted to- quite the opposite. When a man is in a situation such as mine- they would all choose to do the same.”

“And that is?” Draco frowned, not understanding why he would even harm his sister in such a way.

“To protect their family.” Lucius finished, his eyes narrowing. “What is wise sometimes is not the best option.” He told him, raising an eyebrow.

Draco nodded. “Yes, I understand. Goodnight.”

“Sleep well.” Lucius bid him goodnight, watching as Draco closed the door behind him.

Tired from the day, Lucius didn’t go upstairs all too late at night. He suspected Narcissa to already have gone to bed, seeing as she didn’t bother to leave any burning candles in the corridor upstairs. Taking his wand, Lucius walked past a few guest chambers before he heard a noise.

Or rather, it sounded more like a muffled moan. Raising an eyebrow, Lucius walked over towards the door to listen more closely.

“ _Daddy.”_ Someone moaned softly.

Lucius frowned almost tempted to open the door to see who it was.

But he didn’t have to.

“ _Fuck me daddy.”_ The voice of his daughter rang softly, which he could not mistake a second time.

Lucius stood struck- shocked at what he was hearing. Opening the door abruptly, he pointed his wand at the bed to see which culprit had been fucking his daughter, but no one was there.

“Father!” Lyra yelled, scared by his sudden entrance as she quickly pulled the sheets across of her.

Her eyes met his, which were close to confusion as he looked around before their eyes connected again and realisation dawned on him.

Lyra blushed heavily, looking away.

Lucius’ mouth actually fell open a little, being blown away by the fact as well. “By Salazar…. Lyra-“ he stopped, frowning heavily. He felt the same awkward tension as she did- which didn’t make this any better. He just caught his daughter masturbating- on him. The thought irked him- weirdly enough. He looked at her again, realizing she wouldn’t even meet his eyes. He had to- well, stop her. “You can’t do that.” He told her. “That’s not how I want you to think of me.” He told her sternly. “Do you understand?”

Lyra started sobbing all of the sudden. Confused, Lucius felt a bit put on the stand as he walked over and sat down on her bed. “You told me it was okay to feel this way-“ Lyra muttered.

Lucius snorted a little, which was quite out of character. “Yes, I did say that didn’t I?” he whispered back. “Why were you…” he started, not really wishing to thread onto those waters again but he had to. If he meant to stop it before it escalated. “Thinking of me?”

Lyra blushed heavily, feeling quite glad it was dark so he couldn’t notice her red face. “I- I..”

“Let me put it this way-“ Lucius shifted onto the bed, turning his head towards her. “-does whatever happened last night make you wish for that same feeling again?”

“Yes…” She whispered silently.

“Am I not at fault to presume you had only experienced that last night?” he questioned further, pressing his forehead in his hand.

Lyra nodded slowly, looking down at her fingers in her lap.

Lucius couldn’t deny the fact didn’t make his member throb a little. He breathed out heavily. “What do I do with you…”


End file.
